


Colour Outside The Lines

by brokenhighways



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-17
Updated: 2011-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-23 20:06:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenhighways/pseuds/brokenhighways
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen is a hotshot lawyer in need of an assistant and let’s just say that Jared Padalecki wasn’t really what he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colour Outside The Lines

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't great lol but I thought that I might as well post it anyway. It was inspired by people who loathe " _Just The Way You Are"_ by Bruno Mars (can't say I blame them...hehe). 
> 
> Much thanks to anon_fan and Becky for the read-throughs! Any mistakes are mine. Song title and lyrics at the start are from Colour Outside The Lines by Hedley.

****

****

  


 

 

The thing that Jensen loves about his apartment complex is that it’s quiet. Everyone who lives here keeps to themselves and it’s all very peaceful. Someone may call it boring but to Jensen it’s heaven. He can bring work from home and actually complete it. He can relax in silence without any disturbances and read his novels or watch television, listen to his music and just do anything. It’s quite a high-end apartment and Jensen is fully convinced that he’s getting his money’s worth. Of course this all changes the day the guy in the apartment moves in. Jensen knows it’s a guy because he catches a brief glimpse of him through his window as he pulls into the car park that night. He’s had a rough day at work so he shifts his attention almost immediately to just getting out of his car, into his apartment and into bed. He’s been without an assistant for about a month now so his workload has been crazy, but he’s finally being assigned one tomorrow so things should let up. Being a lawyer and Singer and Co is no walk in the park. They mostly deal with corporate cases and Jensen spends most of his time negotiating and drawing up contracts for elite business men. He loves his job though so he doesn’t really mind the long hours.

After he takes he show he briefly flirts with the idea of skipping dinner and decides that he’s feeling too lazy to cook and is too tired to order in so he grabs a beer from the fridge and takes it up to his bedroom. He climbs into bed and flicks on his TV, leaving it on CNN so he can catch up with what’s been going on in the world. Or well that was the plan. Suddenly the opening bars of “ _Just The Way You Are”_ by Bruno Mars start filtering in through Jensen’s slightly ajar window and Jensen freezes. Not only is he not supposed to be able to hear it, he happens to hate this fucking song. He tries to turn up the volume of his TV but the woman reading the news has a voice that grates on his nerves and he curses and turns it back down. He considers switching it to MTV but he doesn’t even think they show music videos before 3am anymore, just asinine shows like _jersey shore_ and _teen mom_. For the next fifteen minutes he sits there and listens to the stupid song, which appears to be on some sort of fucking loop.

Jensen just can’t understand how someone can become a nuisance so soon after moving in, but he shrugs and turns of his TV and snuggles down under his duvet and tries to sleep. Of course, he’s unable to. He tries to search for earplugs in his bedside cabinet but he doesn’t find any. Within an hour he’s had enough and he grabs his glasses and shoves on his beat up sneakers as he looks down at himself. He’s in a ratty, white t-shirt and comfy grey sweats. A glance in the mirror tells him that hair is mussed up one side and he runs his hands through it quickly as he grabs a hoodie and shrugs it on. After grabbing his keys, Jensen makes his way outside of his apartment and jogs up the stairs that lead to the apartment above his.

 

Jared is struggling to get his laptop to work when there’s a heavy knock on the door. He sighs in frustration, he’s starting his new job tomorrow and he _really_ can’t afford to buy a new computer but it’s been ravaged by some sort of virus that won’t let his computer do anything _but_ play some Bruno Mars song that he’d only downloaded on iTunes for a friend. Not only that, he has a ton of personal stuff on there that he’d really not like to lose and these days getting a computer repaired is even pricier than buy a new one and Jared just doesn’t know what to do. It doesn’t help that his new apartment is still strewn with cardboard boxes and is essentially bear apart from the couch and a small coffee table. He’d managed to get his bedroom sorted out earlier on in the day and he’d only taken a break to check his email and had spotted the problem then. It especially sucks because he’s pretty sure that the law firm who have hired him have probably sent him something with more details that he needs to know – such as who his freaking new freaking boss is. Usually he’d just give up and check on his phone but the poor thing gave up on him a couple of weeks ago and all he has is some beat up Blackberry that his best friend Chad got from somewhere Jared would prefer not to think about. So, he’s not really ready to socialise right now. Hell, this apartment is part of the reason why he's so broke. When he signed the lease, they’d forced him to pay three months’ rent up front – apparently it was a prestigious complex and he was lucky to have found a vacancy when he did. More like they were trying to make a quick buck out of him.

He peers through the peephole and is met with the sight of some guy in glasses. He swings the door open and says,

“Hi!” in the brightest voice he can muster. The guy just rolls his eyes at him and gives him the dirtiest look, _ever_ and Jared practically recoils backwards. At least now he’s knows that this is one guy to avoid, “Can I help you?”

“Yes,” the man says as he licks his lips and Jared can’t really stop himself from getting distracted by the guy’s _amazing_ mouth. He has a full, luscious lips and he wonders what it’d be like to kiss them. The man clears his throat and Jared blinks and looks up and meets his startling, bright green eyes. Which are full of annoyance and, _oh right, pissed off neighbour, Jared – keep up!_ Green eyes is just looking at Jared expectantly and Jared blinks again and says,

“Sorry, what did you say?” Jared’s always had a short attention span which people sometimes interpret as rudeness or craziness (which is always entertaining) but it appears that Green eyes has settled on the former. He growls – yes growls and Jared finds himself stepping back again,

“I said that can you stop playing that stupid fucking song over and over again!” Oh. _Oh!_ Green eyes must have been hearing _Just the Way You Are_ as Jared was trying to fix his laptop. He opens his mouth to explain but Green eyes just holds up a hand, “I don’t want to hear any excuses, clearly you have bad taste in music, just play it a lower volume – some of us have work in the morning”.

“Bu-“ Jared starts to say and Green eyes just holds up his hand _again_ and seriously, Jared doesn’t appreciate this guy’s hand in his face at all.

“Save it pal, but if this continues I’m going to file a complaint!” and with that Green eyes turns and stalks away leaving Jared with a gobsmacked expression on his face.

 

Jensen wakes up in the morning feeling a little cranky. He usually gets up at the crack of dawn so he can turn up at work first. He’s used to being prompt; prompt meaning getting there before anyone else does. He goes through his usual ritual of getting the coffee maker working before making his way into the bathroom for a shower. By 7am, he’s ready to leave. He straightens his tie, grabs his briefcase and car keys. His new assistant is starting today, meaning that he’ll have to do a bit of spoon feeding and handholding and Jensen curses under his breath as he glares up at that stupid – but attractive – window of his stupid neighbour’s apartment. It’s in the middle of fall, so it’s still a bit dark and he snorts when he sees that all of the lights are off. _He’s probably some jobless asshole with a trust fund,_ he thinks as he starts up his car and reverses it out of the driveway.

When he reaches the car park of the firm he’s shocked to see that a beat up Tundra is in his usual spot. Not because this asshole has taken his spot but because this asshole got here before him. He sighs as he parks next to it. As he reaches the front door he’s startled by a tall figure darting in front of him.

“Excuse me,” the man says, “But is this Singer and Co? There doesn’t seem to be anyone here?” What. Jensen _knows_ that voice. If anything he swears that this guy sounds just like the guy who was playing the shitty Bruno Mars song. This is pretty much confirmed when the guy says,

“Oh it’s you. The guy from downstairs” and Jensen just scowls and wonders how long it’ll take for this guy to go away. It’s bad enough that it’s 7.30am and Jensen didn’t sleep well, he doesn’t need the cause of his unrest here to parade in front of him.

“Who are you again?” he says nonchalantly as slanted, hazel eyes gaze into his own and it’s a pity that this guy happens to be kind of annoying. He’s seriously kind of hot, he has an angular face that surrounded by thick, shaggy brown hair with bangs that fall into his eyes. He’s tall and muscular with slim narrow hips and really if they’d met under different circumstances Jensen would be all over him but he’s not going to pursue someone that he can’t even stand.

“Uh, Jared Padalecki,” Jared replies as he reaches into his leather side bag and pulls out a crumpled piece of paper, “I start here today. As an assistant for Jensen Ackles” Jensen’s face falls visibly and Jared just frowns before sighing warily.

“Let me guess – you’re Jensen Ackles” in a less that pleased tone and Jensen just scowls at him. He survey’s Jared’s attire and frowns when he sees that Jared’s wearing a plaid shirt and jeans. If it was up to Jensen he’d just fire him on the spot.

“Mr Padalecki, are you aware that this is a _law_ firm and not only are we selling our skills, we’re essentially selling ourselves and _presentation_ is always vital” his voice is steely and he holds back a cackle as Jared squirms around uncomfortably.

“It’s just Jared, and uh, I had a lot of problems yesterday – somehow one of my bags didn’t make it with me and I have no suits and I have literally _nothi-“_

“Have one by tomorrow or you’re fired” Jensen says as he pushes past Jared and enters the building.

 

Jared has come to conclusion that God hates him. Not only is he broke, computer-less and tired as hell, his brand new job comes complete with the boss from hell. He’s sitting at his new desk and logging into his account on the desktop computer when his best friend Chad – and also a lawyer at the firm who may have played a part in him getting this job – saunters in with two cups of coffee he breathes a sigh of relief. Chad’s like 15 minutes late but Jared shrugs and figures that it’s early for him. Just as Chad is reaching his desk, Jensen comes out of his office and snags a cup and Jared bites back a cry of anguish. Chad just gives him a ‘he’s the boss!’ kind of shrug and Jared glares at him.

“Hey Jayman, how’s it hanging?” Chad asks as if he didn’t just allow Jared’s asshole of a boss to _steal_ his damn coffee and Jared just sighs. Jensen whose pouty lips are currently blowing over the cup of coffee – and well, Jared’s only human; he can’t help the flash of attraction that runs through him – pipes up then and says,

“For every minute you spend socialising with Mr Murray, you stay back an extra half an hour”. Jared just scoff’s and replies,

“Like _that’s_ possible, I’m sure you’d have clocked out by then anyway”.

“He doesn’t leave until 10pm every night” Chad says with a guilty expression on his face and Jared barely refrains from leaning over and throttling him. _Ackles is the nicest guy ever,_ Chad had said but that as just a big, fat lie.  Chad quickly scurries away after seeing that Jensen is glaring at him and Jared doesn’t look too happy either. He’ll leave them too it. Jensen disappears back into his office – the corner office, so he must be some sort of hotshot right? – And strolls back out with a stack of folders.

“These are my old case files, they need to be sorted through in alphabetical order after you go and pick up some CCTV tapes for me from the PD downtown” he slams the heavy folders down onto Jared’s new desk and strolls right back to his office and slams the door shot. Jared’s desk is positioned in a little cubicle just outside Jensen’s office so the door causes a blast of air to hit his face. Jared glares at the door sullenly when all of the papers fly up off from the desk. It's going to be a long day. It only really gets worse from that point on as Jensen piles more and more work on him and Jared is seriously considering quitting on his first day. He's practically asleep at his desk when Jensen calls him into his office.

It's moderately sized, though the huge pinewood desk takes up a lot of room. There are neatly stacked papers and folders strewn across either side of the desktop computer. His bookshelves are adorned with books and more folders as well as a few framed photo and assorted items. A quick glance to the right allows him to spot a fancy looking coffee machine and Jared tries not to whimper. Jensen follows his eye line and smirks slightly and Jared feels a wave of anger rushing through him.

"What do you want?" he asks and Jensen motions for him to sit down across from him.

"You've had an impressive first day, Jared" he replies with a smug look, "Most people would have quit by now". Jared just stares at him and tries to stifle another yawn. Jensen quirks an eyebrow up at him, "I hope I’m not boring you?" Jared just blinks and without meaning to starts to blurt out his response,

"Actually, you kind of are, I've been slaving over your stupid files ALL day without you explaining to me how your system works. No one I asked knew so if I've done it wrong, I'm going to have to do it again - I've been given no instructions, no tour around the building, no instruction to staff - nothing so yeah you're boring me," Jared pauses long enough to see that Jensen's face is flushed and he realises that a - he'd been yelling and b - they'd managed to acquire an audience. He shrugs and he carries on because he’s surely going to be fired after this, “I expected more from a firm of this stature, hell maybe I should take my complaints to your bosses”. Jensen manages to look even bewildered at that and Jared can practically see the cogs turning inside his head and barely manages to keep a straight expression. He shifts around and sees that most of the people outside have dispersed and he starts to worry as the adrenaline begins to seep out of him.

“You know what, I’ll just pack my stuff and get out of your hair – this obviously isn’t going to work out-“he stops when Jensen starts to smirk and frowns as Jared speaks.

_Conniving bastard_ , Jared thinks as he realises that he’s just fallen into Jensen’s trap.

 

The next morning when Jensen arrives at work, Jared is already at his computer typing furiously and Jensen barely blinks an eye before his morning coffee apparently kicks in and he remembers that Jared _quit and walked out_ last night.

“Oh, good morning Mr Ackles!” Jared says with a huge, dimpled grin and Jensen is momentarily overwhelmed by Jared’s cheeriness this early in the morning.

“Uh,” he says in what probably isn’t an eloquent tone, “Didn’t you quit last night?” Jared just smiles at him again and shakes his head.

“Yeah, I’m sorry about that – what with the move and all I’ve been super stressed I didn’t mean to bite your head off” he says good-naturedly and Jensen just frowns. _What the hell is this kid playing at?_  

He soon finds out.

By the time he’s settled in at his desk he finds a scrap of paper on top of one of his neatly stacked piles that says

_I KNOW WHAT YOU’RE TRYING TO DO HERE. SO I’M NOT GOING TO GIVE YOU THE SATISFACTION OF QUITTING._

_GAME ON, ACKLES._

Jensen rolls his eyes and laughs to himself gently. This is nothing that he hasn’t dealt with before. _All_ of his assistants crack up eventually. All of them. He calls Jared through the telecom and asks him to pick up his suit from the dry cleaners. A whole hour away. He barely holds back a snicker when he tells Jared that he’ll have to make up the hour when he gets back. Jared doesn’t even complain, he just says “Yes sir” and cuts the line and Jensen frowns.

By the time Jared gets back, Jensen is at his desk shuffling through files and Jared’s face falls a little bit and Jensen wonders if he’s going to lose it again but he just nods at Jensen and starts to take of his jacket. His designer suit jacket and _holy shit_ how did Jensen not notice this before. Jared’s wearing a tight blue dress shirt and black slacks. The shirt manages to show off and conceal Jared’s obviously muscled chest and thick biceps and Jensen’s dick twitches and he comes to the conclusion that he _really, really_ needs to get laid.

“Uh, Mr Ackles?” Jared is saying as Jensen snaps out of his daze, “Are you looking for something?”

“What?” Jensen blinks and shakes his head, “Uhm, yes – the Arnold case file, I have a hearing in an hour – in fact grab the folder and you can come with”

“Don’t you have like a paralegal or another lawyer that can go with you instead?” Jared asks in a weird tone that causes Jensen to look up and meet eyes that appear to be a hybrid of blue, green and hazel. Jared looks unsure of himself and Jensen mentally tells himself, _Jensen 2 Jared 1_ as he tells Jared that he mostly goes to these things alone.

“Probably because no one can stand you” Jared mutters under his breath and for some reason that hits Jensen harder than it should. But he reasons with himself – being nice doesn’t get you anywhere in life does it?

After they’re done at the meeting Jared apparently drops the nice guy act and starts laying into Jensen.

“That guy was a total crook!” Jared says, his nose scrunched up in distaste and Jensen most certainly does not find it adorable. In fact, he does not like Jared Padalecki at all, “Do you get a kick out of representing sleazy, rich assholes or something?”

“You know all of those files you’re meant to be filing?” Jensen says condescendingly, “They’re confidential. Want me to spell that for you?”

“I’m not an idiot! I’m was a pre-law student and scumbag lawyer’s like you are what’s wrong with the world, maybe I shouldn’t bother with this profession at all” Jared responds and Jensen frowns,

“If you were pre-law then why aren’t you going to law school?” he asks.

“I can’t afford it yet and I don’t want to end up with huge loans that I can’t pay back so I’m saving up”

“I see,” Jensen says, “Parents not willing to put you through it?” It’s clearly the wrong thing to say because Jared stops suddenly and only then does Jensen realise that a. they haven’t made it out to the car park yet and b. they took the same car over here. He briefly considers the fact that only one of them might make it back to the office alive.

“You know what, I think I’ll get the bus back” Jared says, “Or call Chad, I’ve had enough of you for one day”. Jensen just rolls his eyes as he walks off.

 

The next day Jared slips back into his nice guy routine. He avoids close contact with Jensen and just gives the man a fake smile each time he walks by, laughing to himself when Jensen shoots him suspicious looks. The truth is that Jared has no idea what they’re even doing. He’s pretty sure that he’s not imagining the sexually tension brimming between them but he’s pretty sure that he’d have to be _seriously_ drunk to even attempt to sleep with Jensen and that won’t happen anytime soon because he can’t even afford a night out. So he deals with the ridiculous amount of work that Jensen throws his way – and accidentally on purpose pours coffee all over Jensen’s pristine white shirt as a way of saying thank you. Though this seriously backfires on him when he knocks on Jensen’s door and walks in without an answer. Jensen is typing away at his computer, his teeth biting his bottom lip in concentration. And Jared’s only human, so if he suddenly feels a little warmer then it’s only natural. Jensen’s removed the coffee stained shirt and is now only wearing a tight-white round necked t-shirt and Jared just really isn’t sorry at all. He momentarily fantasises about licking Jensen’s neck and pressing small, chaste kisses all the way down his sculpted chest and seriously Jared needs to work on this daydreaming at inappropriate time’s thing.

“Can I get off early? I need to go pick up my car from the auto-shop” he says and Jensen doesn’t even look up before he says,

“No”. Jared rolls his eyes and shuts the door and drops down into the seat across from Jensen and starts to play around with some of the shit on his desk. Jensen looks up and starts glaring at him and Jared just smiles at him innocently. Though secretly he’s praying that Jensen doesn’t get tired of this little game they’re playing and sacks him – he seriously needs this job especially now that his car’s been fixed.

“Get out of my office”

“Make me” Jared sticks his tongue out and then starts to hum the stupid song that’s the cause of their turbulent relationship. That seems to be the point at which Jensen snaps because he gets up and walks around to where Jared’s sitting and tells him to leave again. Jared just stands up and inches closer so that he’s towering over Jensen and he smirks and says,

“If you want me out, then you know what to do!” in a sing-song voice and Jensen growls – an honest to god growl – and he grabs Jared and yanks him forward. Jared should probably be making noises about how this is technically assault but he’s ripped out of his thoughts by Jensen putting his lips on his and kissing him. Jared doesn’t even blink he just latches onto Jensen’s tongue and gives as good as he gets. Jensen pulls back for a moment before he pushes Jared back so that he falls back onto the chair and before Jared can even blink he has lapful of Jensen and is moaning gently as Jensen bites and licks his neck. Jared sneaks a hand up Jensen’s ridiculously tight shirt his hands snaking upwards until he reaches a nipple and he tugs and it _hard_ and Jensen groans as he shifts back and attacks Jensen’s mouth again. Even as they’re kissing, it’s almost as though they’re still playing this game and Jared can’t help the thrum of electricity that runs through him as he gets hard.

“Jensen...” he moans and that’s when Jensen freezes and seems to realise what happened. He looks down at his now rumpled shirt that’s bunched up around his torso and he climbs of Jared hastily and runs a hand over his face. Jared instantly knows that he’s about to get turfed out of the office for real this time, and really he can’t help feeling as though this was a perfect waste of an erection. He promptly tells the voice inside his head to shut up.

“Go and get your car” Jensen says finally and Jared can tell that he’s still trying to get his breathing under control, “And take tomorrow off – have a long weekend, you’ve been working non-stop since you started here”.  Jared just widens his eyes in surprise and decides to get the fuck out of there before Jensen changes his mind. And, if he pops into the men’s room to quietly take care of Little Jared nobody really needs to know.

 

Two days later when Jensen is watching the game on TV, he wonders what things will be like on Monday. The office was kind of quiet and boring on Friday and only then did Jensen realise just what effect Jared’s had on the place. On _him_. He’s not really sure what to make of this because it’s not like this thing with Jared will go anywhere. They’ve been fucking around with each other for a while, tensions just rose and they both lost control for a split second. It meant nothing at all. And, even if it did, Jensen doesn’t to _relationships_. He’s too focused on his career right now, not to mention the fact that Jared is his assistant and, well...Jensen doesn’t really want to say _below_ his league. But he has a certain social standing. Hell, it’s what makes him appeal to his clients. Who are all mostly rich, arrogant douchebags? Jared’s words from those weeks back still resonate in his mind. Sure, Jensen loves his job to a certain degree. It pays well and he’s extremely successful but he’s always wondered if maybe he’d feel a lot better about himself if he did pro-bono work on the side or something. But there’s a big part of him that would never do it. It’s easy to stay unemotionally detached to his cases. It makes him more ruthless, makes it easier for him to win.

Isn’t that the important thing?

He’s barely glancing at the screen and is seriously considering calling it a day when there’s a knock on his door. Jensen frowns in confusion, because he’s sure that his friends know better than to drop in unnoticed. He sighs, and strides over to the door and flings it open and finds himself staring at a sheepish looking Jared Padalecki. Jensen’s pretty sure that his treacherous body really feels like jumping Jared but he just clears his throat and says,

“What?” instead. Jared starts a little at his tone but he holds up a case of beer and Jensen takes it from him just so the kid doesn’t drop the thing.

“I was wondering if you wanted to watch the game together?” he asks with a hopeful look on his face and Jensen comes to the realisation that he can’t even bring himself to say that “No” that he so desperately wants to.

“Uh, sure, come on in” he replies and Jared bounces – _like a freaking puppy or something_ – and then pushes past Jensen and enters his apartment with a “Thanks man!” and Jensen just wonders what the hell he just said yes to.

 

Twenty minutes later, Jensen is seriously regretting picking today to suddenly become a _nice_ guy and apparently willing to start socialising with his neighbours. Jared hasn’t shut up since he got there and Jensen doesn’t really understand it. They’re not friends; they don’t even like each other. So what if he’s missed Jared over the past two days? He just got used to their banter and pissing the guy off. Right?

“Why are you even here?” he blurts out suddenly and Jared stops midway through telling him story that probably involved Chad emitting bodily fluids and Jensen could _really_ do without that. It’s bad enough that he’s forced to share the same breathing space as that guy. Though he supposes that Chad did bring Jared into his life.

Wait. _What?_

“Uh, look I just wanted to talk about Thursday and what happened in your office” Jared admits, “Though I don’t have TV to watch the game on and can’t really afford to go out anywhere and Chad’s having some sort of party that I just couldn’t be bothered with because I’ve just been seriously tired since I-“

“Okay, I get the gist,” Jensen interrupts because he really doesn’t think Jared would have stopped babbling anytime soon and really he’d like an answer to his question, “There’s nothing to talk about, I thought we agreed to forget it”

“Uh, well we didn’t” Jared says as he blushes and looks down at his lap, “Look we got off to a bad start right? Maybe we could…” Jensen wait for him to finish what he’s saying but he doesn’t and he thinks about perhaps chiming in with some statement about how it would never work out between them anyway because he can’t date one of is _employee’s._ But he doesn’t.

Which is why an hour later, Jensen has a fist bunched up in Jared's shirt and he's kissing him hungrily. They still haven't spoken about this thing that they have (or don't have) but Jensen's been hard for like what seems like forever and he just has to touch Jared. And judging by the sounds that Jared is making he doesn't even. Jared's hands are exploring his abs and chest and Jensen pulls back for a moment to yank his shirt off over his head. He tosses it on the floor somewhere and goes back to sucking on Jared's tongue eagerly, swallowing the younger man's moans. Jared reaches for Jensen's sweats blindly and shoves his hand down and grabs Jensen's leaking cock and tugs it gently. Jensen keens softly as Jared gathers up the precome with his thumb and rubs it down Jensen's shaft. Jensen lifts his hips up and quickly slides down his sweats and boxes until they pool around his ankles and he rids himself of them pretty quickly. After he's done he settles himself back on Jared's lap, his erect and painfully red cock flush between his bare stomach and Jared's t-shirt. Jared's eyes are full of lust and Jensen grinds down slowly, enjoying the rumble of Jared's chest as a groan reverberates through it.

"After you help me with this," Jensen punctuates his pause with another twist of his hips that causes his dick to brush against Jared's concealed erection, "I really think you should fuck me".

 

The next day when Jared knocks on Jensen’s door in the morning, there’s no answer and when he reaches the car park, he sees that Jensen’s car is already gone and he sighs. He was really hoping that they could have discussed things before he went into work. Now that they’ve _had sex, lots of sex_ Jared doesn’t really know where he stands. Jensen had been a little stand off-ish the night earlier but Jared had put it down to him invading the man’s space. Though, Jensen _did_ let him snuggle. And well, Jared doesn’t snuggle with anybody. The thing is that, he _likes_ Jensen. He’s been thinking about why he’s been acting up at work and just toying with Jensen and it finally hit him on Friday when he stayed in bed all day watching crappy videos on YouTube and found himself missing his boss. The whole hating each other thing was basically mutual attraction. This sounds pretty fucking true. He finds himself telling this to Chad who randomly drops by to take him to work.

“Uh, wait a sec,” Jared says, “How come you just dropped back to pick me up?” Chad is bopping his head to some obnoxious rap song as he says,

“Oh, Jensen’s not in today – he has a case out of town, so he asked me to give you some stuff to do today, I’m meeting a client so thought you might as well come with”

_Son of a bitch,_ Jared thinks as he realise that Jensen’s gotten out of another confrontation.

 

Jared next sees Jensen at some stupid function that the firm is having. He tried to get out of it but Jensen didn’t answer when he knocked on his door earlier so Jared just stuck around. But he’s regretting it now because he’s just been standing in a corner by himself for an hour.

“Jared, right?” someone one says and turns and finds himself looking at a short man with long brown hair and piercing blue eyes. Jared decides there and then never ever to cross this guy.

“Uh, yeah” he says berating himself silently for sound like an idiot.

“I’m Chris” the guy says and Jared nods at him. “So you work here right? Did you move here or are you from here?” Jared just kind of stares at Chris as he wonders why this man he’s never met before is asking him probing questions.

“And, uh you are?” he says blushing when the words tumble out in a nervous manner.

“Friend of Jensen’s” is all this Chris has to say and Jared just rushes to answer his questions, because the sooner this awkward and somehow terrifying conversation ends, the better.

“Uh, yeah – I’m Jensen’s assistant and I moved back here from California – went to school there”.

“Cool,” Chris says in a gruff voice and Jared has to struggle to remember that he’s _six foot friggin five_ and he hasn’t actually done anything wrong.

That’s all the man apparently wants to say because he just glares at Jared for a short while before stalking off and Jared just frowns. He considers going over to talk to Jensen but it’s obvious that Jensen has been ignoring him for days so he doesn’t think he’ll be welcome right now. Apart from Chad, Jared doesn’t really have many friends in this part of Dallas. Chad’s not really been the best of company since he moved here and Jared is seriously considering moving back home and becoming a barista at his local Starbucks or something because he’s seriously bored and restless here.  It’s not like there’s anything holding him back really.

Well, except a certain green eyed man, but it’s not like that’s going to go anywhere.

“What’s happening, Jaybird?!” Chad bounds next to him and slings an arm around his shoulder and Jared barely refrains from rolling his eyes, he loves the guy – he does but he can’t help like feel like he’s kind of a spare part to him.

“Thinking about moving back to San Antone,” Jared says just to see what reaction he’ll get. Chad sobers up instantly and says,

“Is this because of Jensen? What did that asshole do?” and Jared is momentarily taken aback. Chad stares at him for a little while and says,

“You slept with him” and it’s not a question and so Jared can’t really help wondering why Chad came to that conclusion so quickly. He thinks about telling the truth but he decides against and he tries to shrug nonchalantly,

“Nope” he lies wincing to himself when he realises that he still can’t lie to save his life.

“You’re a terrible liar Jared” Chad says and Jared’s shoulders slump in defeat.

It’s not like it matters anyway.

 

A few days later (two weeks after he went over to Jensen’s) Jensen strolls into the copier room while Jared is there copying some case files. Jensen doesn't look at him and for a brief moment Jared can't help feeling stifled. He can hear Jensen's breathing and a strange feeling of warmth floods his chest and Jared knows then that he's really screwed.

"What are you doing here?" Jensen says harshly and Jared glares right back at him. Since Jensen had started ignoring him all Jared had really done was turn up to work and play solitaire on the stupid computer. He officially still works there and fuck, he really needs the money and if showing up is all he has to do then he’ll do it. But it doesn’t help when the cause of his distress is there right in front of him. A constant presence surrounding him _all_ the damn time. Jared’s had to force himself several times to not just get up and stroll into his office. He doesn’t know what he’d say anyway. Would he beg Jensen to give him the time of day (and as pathetic as it sounds he’s actually given it some thought) or would they just end up fighting (again). So he just tries his hardest to stay away.

"Oh finally, you acknowledge me now and not just when I happen to have my dick shoved up your ass?" he shoots back and Jensen mirrors his expression.

"Don't be so vulgar!"

"Don't be such a jackass!” They're closer now and Jared hates the fact that he really wants to kiss Jensen right now. But he goes ahead and does it anyway. He grabs hold of Jensen's face with his hands and latches onto his mouth moaning as their tongues meet. It's not as bruising and rushed as their previous kisses and Jared kind of revels in it. And when Jensen reaches for his belt buckle he knows that nothing will change but he can't bring himself to care. He blinks and suddenly Jensen is on his knees in front of him, his lips red and swollen from the kiss and he can't help the

"Jensen, please..." that falls out of his mouth. Jensen doesn't waste any time, he pulls out Jared's dick from his boxer-briefs and strokes the length gently, his calloused palm causing Jared to groan in pleasure at the friction. He looks up at Jared and Jared sees that his normally emerald-green eyes are almost black and are full of lust and he nods,

"Suck me" he says and Jensen tilt his head that and sucks at the tip of Jared's cock. He licks away the pre-come that gathers up and places his hand at the base of Jared's cock as he takes more of it into this mouth. It's hot and wet and Jared bites his lip hard to stop himself from screaming down that place. Jensen sucks and licks and Jared can feel a tingle and pressure as his balls tighten up and he reaches down and grabs Jensen's short hair and tugs in warning. Jensen's doesn't stop though an moments later Jared comes hard in Jensen's mouth and Jensen carries on sucking his cock, swallowing the streams of come until Jared's finally done and Jared yank him up and kisses him again hungrily as he tastes himself of Jensen's tongue. He reaches down to cup Jensen through his pants and he feels how hard Jensen is and he can't help murmuring the other man's name. Jensen must be pretty close to the edge because that's all it takes for him to come and Jared feels his spent dick twitching. It's still the most beautiful thing he's ever seen. He presses their foreheads together gently and closes his eyes. He can't help feeling more confused than ever.

Jared slams a hand against the wall suddenly and Jensen's head snaps up quickly and he says,

"Hey, what's wrong?" in a tone that Jared’s never heard him use before. It almost sounds as though Jensen cares and Jared knows that is not the case.

"You, me...us" he replies, a hint of sadness present in his words and Jensen frowns,

"There is no 'Us' Jared" and Jared snorts, _ain't that the truth_.

"You've treated me like crap since we met, that night when I moved in, at work yet somehow I've managed to end up falling for you" he looks up at Jensen then and sees that the other man is looking back at him with a resigned look on his face. Like he's been in this situation before. It's pretty much confirmation of what Chad was saying and Jensen can't help the stab of pain that he feels in his chest. He thinks about maybe punching Jensen in the face. But his feeble brain reminds him that the last thing he wants to do his hurt Jensen.

"I don't do relationships, Jared - this is all just a mistake brought on by tension, and uh - maybe its best you look for another job". Jared freezes then and he glares at Jensen angrily,

"You're firing me? You fucking ass," he shoes Jensen out of his way and yank the door open, "Fuck you man, I quit" and he stalks out into the hallway without looking back. He ignores the single tear that's streaming down his face.

 

“So he just walked out and quit?” Chris says as he takes a sip of his beer and Jensen nods as he stares down at his Coke. He’d love to chug down a couple of beers and loosen up but he has a case in the morning and he needs to be up fresh for it, “And that was on Monday and you haven’t seen him since”.

“I just told you all of this, why are you repeating it all back to me?” Jensen snaps and Chris just ignores him and surveys the bar they’re at with a thoughtful look on his face.

“All you’ve done for the past couple of months is talk about this kid, hell I even know that he has the and I quote “cutest dimples ever” and I sure as hell ain’t never seen him smile before. He looked damn right miserable at that function thing where you abandoned him” Chris says and Jensen really considers getting hammered so that he’s too drunk to have this conversation.

“And your point is…?”

“You like him, hell he’s been your assistant three times as long as a lot of your previous ones doesn’t that say anything to you?”

“Yes; that I don’t like to lose! It was a game, of how much we could get under each other’s skin until one of just couldn’t handle it anymore”

“Oh yeah,” Chris says is a disbelieving tone, “Who won?” Jensen is about to say that he did when he remembers that technically he tried to fire Jared right before he quit and he can’t help going through everything that happened since he met Jared and suddenly he feels even worse than he did before. He was a terrible neighbour, attacking the guy on his first day and he’d never heard that _stupid_ song again after that night so maybe there had been a legitimate reason behind that. At work, he’d never given the man any guidance and yet Jared had found his way around, mastered system and been prompt and efficient. Hell, if it had been the other way around Jensen would have wasted no time in running to shoot his mouth of to his employer’s superiors.

Chris is right really, Jensen does like Jared but he also likes him enough to know that he has to let Jared go. Jensen will only screw him up and things will end messy. He tells Chris that and the man just laughs at him.

“Dude, that’s not your choice to make is it?” he says, “You spend so much time pretending to be this macho guy but you’re lonely Jensen, I can see it in your eyes and ever since you Jared burst into your life you’ve seemed well…more _alive!_ ” Chris grimaces as he finishes speaking and Jensen can’t help bursting into laughter.

“You missed your calling, man – Mills and Boon could always do with more writers” he jokes ducking when Chris tries to whack him over the head.

“What if it doesn’t go anywhere?” he asks as he sobers up pretty quickly.

“You won’t know if you don’t try, you really wanna spend the rest of your life wondering?”

 

Friday finally comes around and Jensen somehow misses his alarm, breaks his coffee machine, stubs his toe on the coffee table and burns the shirt he was trying to iron. When “Just The Way You Are” is requested on the radio station he randomly started to listen to as he sat down and just tried to _breathe_ he barely manages to stop himself from crying.

So when he eventually does arrive at his office – _two hours late_ – he’s not really prepared to find Chad Michael Murray sitting in his goddamn chair. He sighs warily and pinches the bridge of his nose.

“You mind coming back in an hour or so?” he says as he places his bag on his desk. He normally hooks it up by the door but today he just can’t be bothered. He was up all night tossing and turning. He’d knocked on Jared’s door and there’d been no answer and he was kind of worried. So he doesn’t really feel like dealing with Chad right now. Through all of this he somehow manages to miss Chad standing up and approaching him until he’s flat on his ass and there’s a sharp, stinging pain around his right eye. Jensen presses his fingers to the spot in shock, wincing as the pressure reaches his tender skin.

“ _Son of a bitch...”_ he mutters as he hoists himself up, “What the hell Chad?”

“That’s what you get for messing Jared around” is all Chad says and Jensen blinks. Wait Chad’s been in contact with Jared? He barely manages to hold in his sigh of relief.

“Is he okay?” he asks as he sits down in one of the chairs usually reserved for his clients. He feels so down that he just ends up slouching in the chair.

“No!” Chad yells suddenly and Jensen flinches, “He’s packed up all of his shit and he’s leaving town and it’s all my fault – for letting him get to know you!”

“Wouldn’t that make it my fault?” Jensen says in a confused tone sensing that Chad’s been holding in some guilt himself, “What do you mean he’s leaving town?”

“Yes,” Chad says, “But I haven’t been the friend I should have been, hell he told me about you messing him around over the job and I told him to stick it out and now he’s gone and fallen in love with you and you’ve broken his heart. So I’m here making amends – you’re fired”.

“Wait, what did you say?” Jensen says as he struggles to keep up with Chad’s speech, his head is throbbing and his face stings but all he wants to do right now is beg Chad to tell him where Jared is.

“That you’re fired, I told my dad that you were bad at work-“

“No, no before that!” Jensen snaps not really giving a shit about whether or not he still has a job because, well he just doesn’t. He hates this goddamn firm anyway.

“Jared fell in love with you?” Chad says but it sounds like a question and he looks quite perturbed by the idea and Jensen has a sudden moment of realisation. It’s like a pin dropping in slow motion, he remembers all of the previous assistants, his past hook-ups, the fact that Chris is only friend that he knows next to nothing about his co-workers and just the facts he’s required to about his clients. He used to tell himself that it was part of the charade, he was just following in his Daddy’s footsteps and keeping his game face on.

_That’s what makes a good lawyer son, that’s what makes you a winner. They don’t get to see the real you in that court. Gotta keep your game face on._

He doesn’t even know who the real Jensen is anymore. But there’s one thing that he does know. He can’t let Jared get away.

 

Jared’s sitting at the airport reading a copy of People that he bought as he was grabbing a sandwich. If this was some sort of cheesy rom-com he’d probably be waiting to board his flight back to LA. And if he’d taken Chad up on his offer then he’d probably be flying back and kicking back in first class but he didn’t want Chad throwing money at him cause he felt guilty. He’d spent the past week at Chad’s condo get drunk on tequila and telling him the whole sordid story and no he had no freaking clue what to do. Going back to LA was probably the best thing, he could maybe finally get into law school and becoming what he’d alas wanted to be. But part of him just wanted to go back home. As in San Antonio, and well he had his car and enough money for gas – it was just a case of picking between the two.

He’s flipping through the magazine idly and wondering why he’s supposed to give a fuck about the latest Jennifer Aniston rumour when he hears the heavy rush of footsteps. He looks up and sees that someone has stopped in front of the boards and is scanning the times furiously. The final boarding call for he flight to LA sounds and the man move upwards and he runs them through his short, spiky light brain hair. _Huh,_ Jared muses silently, _This guy’s hair is just like Jensen’s_. Just the thought of Jensen hurts more than it should and Jared looks back down at his magazine and tries to block out the noise of passengers in a hurry streaming across the airport. They all have their set destination and Jared’s just sitting here, wallowing. He can’t help feeling a little envious.

Jared is startled out of his thoughts by his cell ringing loudly; he picks it up from where it’d been laying on the seat next to him and sees that it’s an unknown number. He shrugs and his just about to answer it when a shadow looms over him.

“Jared!” Jensen exhales as if he’s just finished a marathon or something and Jared can’t help the worlds that tumble out of his mouth,

“Uh, did you run all the way here?” Jensen just stares at him for a second before his face splits into a grin and he laughs quietly. Jared stares at him, mesmerized at how _young_ and different Jensen looks when he smiles. He can’t help the small smile of his own. Until he remembers everything that’s happened and his chest tightens. He tries to close of his expression as he stands up and starts to gather his bags.

“Jared, wait!” Jensen calls and he freezes. He wants so badly to just be able to walk away but…he can’t. Damn. “Chad said…he said that you…uh, you were in love with me”. Jared makes a choking sound and sits right back down.

“See the thing is that, I...I…god my palms are sweaty are your palms sweaty?” Jensen babbles on and Jared tries not to find it adorable. It’s just so un-Jensen like that he looks up and meets Jensen’s eyes. He gasps as he’s floored by the sheer affection radiating from Jensen’s gaze and he can head his heartbeat speeding up rapidly and he just tries hard to remember to breathe.

“I love you too” Jensen blurts out and Jared feels his heart literally (well, not really) burst out of his chest at Jensen’s outburst, “I…I’ve never been _in love_ with anyone before, god it’s…kind of overwhelming”.

“This doesn’t change anything Jensen, you still treated me like crap, and man…how do I get over that?” Jared says as he tries to ignore the devastated expression Jensen’s face, “And it took Chad telling you something that he shouldn’t have and-wait, what happened to your face?!” without really think about what he’s doing he reaches up to touch the bruise surrounding Jensen’s eye smooth’s the pad of this thumb over it gently.

“Chad,” Jensen says, “Right before he fired me”. Jared yanks his hand back and brushes his hair back from his face and says,

“What? He didn’t have to do that! He shouldn’t have done that”

“I don’t care, god I hated that job anyway – you were right, I just cleaned up after douchebags and sleaze balls and I don’t want to do that anymore Jared, I want to help people”. Jensen looks sincere enough but Jared can’t help believing that he’s telling him what he thinks Jared wants to hear.

He says as much to Jensen and Jensen just sighs,

“I’m not, god I’ve always thought that, deep down there’s just never been anything or anyone to give me the push I needed and you did…hell no one’s ever stood up to me the way you did and I guess, that I should be thanking you really”. He sounds so resigned that Jared can’t help placing a hand of his shoulder and squeezing it slightly realising a few seconds later that all he’s done is touch Jensen since he got here. A moment later Jared is laughing so hard that tears are pooling in his eyes and he slumps all over Jensen as he tries to contain it. Jensen hesitantly throws an arm over him and Jared can’t help but muse about how well they fit.

“What’s so funny?” Jensen asks and Jared just grins at him mischievously before he stands up and breaks into the chorus of “ _Just the way you are”_. He’s the kind of guy that sticks out like a sore thumb _everywhere_ so within seconds a crowd gathers. There’s even some dude with his iPhone out filming and Jared hopes he doesn’t end on YouTube. Some of those commenters can be so _cruel_. As he belts out the final line he drags Jensen up and says,

“Technically that’s our song,” Jensen’s face is bright red from embarrassment but he perks up when Jared says “our” and before Jared knows it he’s being blinded by the biggest grin ever. But he doesn’t really mind.

“I fucking hate that song” he grumbles but he still has a huge smile on his face that warms Jared’s heart and he can’t help the laughter that bubbles up in his chest.

**THREE MONTHS LATER**

Jensen’s not really sure how he’s gone from living and working in Dallas to living and working LA in the short amount of time but as an energetic, giant 6”5’ puppy bounds over towards him he’s instantly reminded of that fact that he’ll go anywhere as long as Jared is there. He promptly wonders when he became so sappy.

“Hey what do you think of this coffee table?” Jared asks as he grabs Jensen’s hand and yanks him over to the table section. They’ve just moved into their new house and instead of sleeping in like _normal_ people, Jared’s been dragging him around the IKEA in Burbank to buy furniture. Furniture. Jensen absolutely despise shopping of any kind but Jared’s insisting that they choose stuff together though Jensen’s quickly learnt that agreeing with everything Jared picks is the easy option. At least until now anyway because the coffee table is downright hideous. There’s just no way that Jensen is buying that think. He almost cries when he sees the price tag. $350? For this ugly piece of shit?

“Hey!” Jared protests, “I kinda like it” and he starts to pout and do the puppy dog thing and Jensen _almost crumbles_ but he recovers by quickly covering his eyes with his hand. That same facial expression led to Jensen being dragged along to a Ke$ha concert and well, never again. It took him a good two weeks to get ALL of the glitter out of his hair.

“The puppy dog eyes of doom will not get you this table, young padawan”

“Did you just reference Star Wars?”

“Still not getting the table, Jay”

“You’re such a dork”.

“It’s ugly and looks like those crappy pieces of crappy art that you find in crappy art museums”

“Really? You had to use ‘crappy’ three times in that sentence, what are you twelve?”

“The answer is still a resounding “No”.”

“Pleaasssssssssssse”

“Uh, now who’s the 12 year old?”

“Look at it, it’s strong and sturdy and hell, we could even have s-“

“For the love of god, please don’t finish that sentence”.

So yeah, they still have their disagreements. They still have their ups and downs. But at the end of the day the only thing that Jensen is sure of is that he falls in love with Jared a little more. He loves him so much that he’s willing to cross the earth him, he’ll do anything for him if it means that he gets to spend the rest of his life with him.

And two days later as he’s putting his feet up on the _hideous_ table he realises that he really needs to form some resistance to Jared’s ridiculously adorable puppy dog expression.

**Fin.**

 

 

**~thanks for reading \\\[leave a comment](http://sikeminatfics.livejournal.com/6251.html)~**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
